The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Sanvitalia, botanically known as Sanvitalia procumbens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘San Yel’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in 2003 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent is ‘SAN03-18-1’ an unpatented yellow Sanvitalia proprietary line, and the male parent is ‘SAN02-2-1’ an unpatented yellow Sanvitalia proprietary line.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Andijk, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Andijk, The Netherlands over a two-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich., and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.